Museum Nights
by Demonic Kagome
Summary: A new artifact is delivered to the Museum from a mysterious private collector from Japan. What effect will this object have on the Museum and what mystery does it involve?


**Just a little idea I had recently, hope you enjoy!**

**I own neither Inuyasha nor Night at the Museum**

* * *

Larry looked up at doors to the Museum of Natural History that changed his life in just three nights when he got the job as the night guard. Sure he had freaked out at first when he found out that everything inside came to life at night, and had a few (A LOT) of rough encounters with the various exhibits (Ahhh, let's see… Dexter, Attila and his Huns, pretty much everything in the hall of African mammals, the mini Mayans, the mini Texans, the mini Romans, he was in the middle of a civil war brawl, the mammoth shoved him into the hall of African Mammals; he ran in terror from Rexy and he couldn't get Columbus's name right.). But he felt that he found what he was meant to do.

He just stepped through the door when the high-strung voice of Dr. McPhee the museum's curator caught his attention, "Careful, careful; this is a priceless artifact, so any scratches or chips will not be tolerated." He looked over to see him directing some men who were carrying a pink, human sized, oval shaped stone that seemed to shimmer inside. Just as he was about to walk to his office Dr. McPhee called out, "Mr. Daley, could you come over here for a moment please?"

And so he found himself walking beside his boss as he directed the workmen further inside the Museum. "So, ah what's with the big rock."

The Curator heaved a heavy sigh, "It's not a big rock, it's a very large very precious stone that is on loan from a private collector from Japan for an indefinite amount of time. Its name is the Heart of the West and there's a lot of history behind it; I expect you to keep a very close eye on it. If anything happens to this stone you will be fired and this time you will **stay** fired. Am I clear."

Larry gave the stone a sideways glance before answering, "Yeah."

* * *

Everything was in full swing in the Museum. The sun had been down for five minutes and everyone was up and moving but Larry noticed something strange, Rexy the Tyrannosaurs Rex skeleton wasn't stomping around ready to play fetch, in fact he hadn't seen or heard any of the animals wandering around.

"Ah, there you are Laurence!"

He turned to see Teddy Roosevelt striding over, his horse Tex nowhere in sight. "Heey Teddy, listen have you seen Rexy, Dexter or any of the animals recently."

A contemplative look fell over the face of the wax representation of America's 26th president, "No I'm afraid not, and my horse has also managed to vanish while my back was turned."

Larry instinctively placed his hand at his belt to make sure his keys were there, when he heard the familiar clinking and felt the cold metal against his hand he relaxed a little, 'Dexter hasn't stolen them so they're not outside the museum.'

"Okay, I'll check down here while you look around the upstairs and try to find them. They have to be here somewhere." With a nod from the wax man both turned and headed to search their designated areas.

* * *

When Larry found them he came upon a sight that he wasn't expecting, every single one of the animal's from the exhibits and the Buddha were surrounding the Japanese stone that had just come in. What was even more surprising was the fact that the stone was glowing and seemed to be pulsing.

"Hey!" he called out but not one of them looked away. "Come on guy's move it along." But none of them budged an inch. He made his way over to the T-Rex and pulled off one of his rib bones and waved it in his face, "Come on Rexy, come on boy. Who wants to play fetch?" But the skeletal Dinosaur didn't even twitch, it's empty eye sockets fixed on the stone. With a resigned sigh Larry put back the rib bone and ran his hand over his face, "Look guy's if you stare at it like that any longer it'll crack." It hadn't even been a second since those words were out of his mouth when Larry heard a sound that made him begin to panic, '_**CRACK**_'.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure that I don't normally do cliff hangers but I think I'll stop there for now. Read and Review!**


End file.
